english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Elisa Gabrielli
Elisa Pensler Gabrielli is an American actress, comedienne and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Maria Chavez (ep29), Obsidiana (ep51) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Ashley Kafka (ep11) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Sonia Alcana *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *The Invincible Iron Man (2007) - Pepper Potts, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Female Patron, ADR Loop Group *Bee Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - Old Lady, ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Nana *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Last Prince of Atlantis (2018) - Adrianna, Cassandra 'Shorts' *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Old Lady 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (2000) - Doll Demon (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *12 Rounds 2: Reloaded (2013) - Additional Voices *The Challenge (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Warlock III: The End of Innocence (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Winning London (2001) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Dragon Team, Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Aquaman (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Bird Box (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Chappaquiddick (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Downsizing (2017) - Additional Voices *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fanboys (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fighting (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Grimsby (2016) - Additional Voices *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *House of D (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Let's Go to Prison (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Monster's Ball (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Sex, Death and Bowling (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Shazam! (2019) - Additional Voices *Shopgirl (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Smart People (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Son in Law (1993) - ADR Loop Group *That Old Feeling (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Call (2013) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Forsaken (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Limey (1999) - ADR Loop Group *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *While You Were Sleeping (1995) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *The Sims FreePlay (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Dexter's Darling/Kitty's Clone, Kitty Abundanza *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - Dead Horse Female *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Nawar *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Maven, Additional Voices *The Sims 3 (2009-2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Ambitions (2010) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Generations (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Island Paradise (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Late Night (2010) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Pets (2011) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Seasons (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Showtime (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Supernatural (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: World Adventures (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Falkrin Female, Mordesh Female *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2017) - Tyrande Whisperwind, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (103) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors